Understanding Carly
by hweasley21
Summary: CarlyNik. Not quite romance more friendship but could be more. Nikolas reflects on his friendship with Carly. Read and
1. Chapter 1

Allowing Carly to see John was not an easy decision for me. Every time I looked at Carly I saw the lie. No, I didn't have some amazing change of heart over night-there are two reasons I changed my mind.

First because of Courtney. Courtney loved Carly- matter how bad Carly was Courtney loved her and would want Carly to be apart of John's life. I felt the need to honor that.

The other reason was Michael and Morgan. Carly has great kids who would be good for my son. But I couldn't just let Michael and Morgan see John-I had to allow Carly also.

Those were my original reasons and I felt justified in my decision. No one else understood-least of all Robin. I didn't care though.

Now things have changed. John is almost 3 years old and Carly sees him everyday-which means I have seen her everyday. At first it was torture being around her but somewhere along the way it stopped being so bad. I learned some of her better qualities and even found a way to respect her.

I watched her cry for Jax and watched her get angry when he never came home. She held my hand when Emily married Sonny- she knew how I felt. The two of us helped each other get back into the dating world and was always there with a shoulder or an ear. Before I knew it Carly went from being a burden to being a friend. I honestly couldn't wait to hear her voice or see her smile everyday.

Lucky asks me to this day how I can spend so much time with Carly and I just smile and tell him that now I understand Carly.

**A/N: This is more of a Carly/Nik frienship but I am thinking of expanding the story. Let me know what you think. Reveiws are love-ok?**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, are you ready?" Carly asked. "Can you do this?"

Nikolas put his coffee down. "Can you?" he countered.

Carly chuckled, "Touché" she replied. For a moment she was quiet. Nikolas saw her staring into space.

"Carly" he said. She didn't answer and he tried again. "Carly!"

Carly jumped a little and then glared, "What?" she spat.

"You are going with me, right?" Nikolas asked. "To the wedding?"

Carly nodded, "Like I would show up without a date to my ex's wedding?" Carly asked.

"This isn't a date," Nikolas reminded her.

"I know. I know" Carly assured him. "I am not interested in you, ok? I can barely stand you as it is"

Nikolas rolled his eyes but didn't respond. He was just thankful he didn't have to attend this wedding alone.

Emily looked beautiful. Her long white train gave her the effect of floating as she descended the stairs. Nikolas's breath caught in his chest and he felt sick to his stomach. _She can't do this, _he thought silently. But she _was_ doing this and he couldn't stop her.

Sonny took Emily's hands and stared lovingly into her eyes. Nikolas felt the need to leave. He almost got to his feet but something stopped him. Carly. He looked to his side and saw the tears in her eyes. This was hard for him but torture for her. Sonny was the father of her children-so much of her life was wrapped up in him.

She reached over and took Nikolas's hand. He smiled at the gesture and squeezed tightly, "Thank you," He whispered. Carly didn't reply and just as quickly as she reached out she pulled away. But Nikolas would remember that always. He promised he would.

"It's really best that Lulu get out of the Quartermaine mansion" Nikolas insisted. "Being there isn't good for her especially since Luke isn't around."

Lucky nodded, "I agree"

"Can't you discuss this another time?" Elizabeth implored. "This is Emily's wedding"

Lucky and Nikolas exchanged a glance but didn't say anything in response to that. Lucky cleared his throat. "So-how about we talk to Lulu and see how she feels about moving in with you?"

Nikolas nodded, "My thoughts exactly" Nikolas told him. "Let's talk to her tomorrow?"

"I work late but-"

Nikolas interrupted Lucky. "That would be drink number seven," Nikolas said as he watched Jason hand Carly a martini.

Elizabeth and looked at him as thought he were crazy. "Who? What?" Lucky asked looking around.

"Carly." Nikolas advised him. "She has had seven drinks."

Lucky raised his eyebrows, "So?" he asked.

"So" Nikolas started, "She is my date and I don't want her to get drunk and do something stupid"

"Carly can take care of herself" Elizabeth assured him.

"Why did you bring her anyway?" Lucky asked.

"We are friends," Nikolas explained. "We didn't want to come alone-" he stopped. "I don't have to explain this to you Lucky. Who I spend time with is none of your concern."

Lucky shrugged; "As I was saying-" Nikolas cut him off again.

"Excuse me" he said and started towards Carly who seemed to be arguing with Jason. It didn't take him long to reach Carly and it wasn't a moment too soon. She was definitely going to make a scene.

"Who in the hell do you think you are?" Carly said angrily. "I will spend time with whomever I please"

"Carly- do you ever listen?" Jason asked. "I don't care who you are friends with. I am just saying it looks like-"

"Is there a problem here?" Nikolas interrupted him. Jason turned and stared at Nikolas.

"Carly and I are having a private conversation," Jason informed him coolly.

"Well- Carly is my date and if you are upsetting her I must respectfully ask you to stop" Nikolas replied his voice even.

Jason chuckled a little, "Carly isn't _your date_" Jason said. "She is your _friend _neither of you wanted to come alone"

Nikolas nodded, "That might be true but we are still here together and her well being does matter to me so…" He motioned for Jason to leave. "Why don't you two have this _private _conversation another time?"

Jason looked Nikolas up and down and then nodded, "You're right. Nothing good can come of us discussing this," he agreed. He turned to Carly. "I will come and see you tomorrow"

Carly nodded and mumbled a drunken goodbye. Once Jason was gone she turned to Nikolas. "I could've handled that," she slurred.

"I am sure," Nikolas said, "But there was no need-I handled it fine."

Carly seemed satisfied with that answer. She picked her drink back up and started staring off- she seemed to do that a lot lately. She was watching the couples on the dance floor and her eyes seemed cloudy. He wondered if she were going to cry?

"Would you like to dance?" Nikolas asked. Carly regarded him silently and then she nodded. Nikolas took he hand and led her onto the dance floor. A slow song started and Nikolas took her into his arms. Out of the corner of his eyes Nikolas could see everyone was watching them. He didn't understand why. What was so wrong with being friends with Carly? What was so wrong with two friends helping during a hard time? He put the wedding guests out of his mind and focused on Carly.

"What were you and Jason talking about?" Nikolas asked.

"Jason was right- it was private" Carly replied. She turned her gaze away from Nikolas.

"Oh, come on Carly?" Nikolas prompted. "Just tell me- you know you will eventually"

Carly smiled. "Ok" she conceded. "Jason thinks that you and I coming here looks bad. He says people will think you and I are hanging out just to hurt Sonny and Emily"

"Why does that matter?" Nikolas asked. "Not that we would do that but why does it matter what they think. Why does Jason care what people think?"

Carly sighed, "He doesn't. He thinks I am trying to hurt Sonny and Emily" Carly replied with a sigh. " He is worried I am going to try and win Sonny back"

"Are you?" Nikolas asked.

Carly was quiet- she seemed to be mulling it over. "When you and I first became friends it was because of John. Now-" She trailed off. "Nik, you are my very best friend. Not even Jason has been as good to me as you have. I wouldn't use you to hurt Emily or Sonny" Carly sighed, "As for getting Sonny winning Sonny back- been there, done that. I am over it"

"Good" Nikolas said. "I am glad. I would hate to see you back in rose lawn. John needs you."

"I wont let another man drive me crazy" Carly assured him.

Nikolas pulled Carly a little closer to him and the two danced silently.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok, John" Carly said. "Blow out your candles!"

Nikolas stepped up beside her, "And don't forget- make a wish!"

John smiled at both of them and then leaned in to blow out his candles. He took a deep breath and blew out all three candles on the cake. The guests cheered and Carly took a picture.

"Good job little man," Michael said patting his cousin on the shoulder.

"Yes- good job" Carly agreed and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you Aunt Carly" John told her.

Carly smiled down at him. "I love too John" she whispered and kissed him on the cheek again. Carly walked away with tears in her eyes and went to help Nikolas arrange the table with presents. "Are you about ready?" Carly asked him.

He turned and saw the tears. "Are you ok?" Nikolas asked.

Carly smiled, "Yes" she assured him. "It's just- He really does love me. No matter what." Carly paused. "Kind of like Courtney. He looks a lot like her too"

Nikolas got lost in his thoughts for a moment. He could see her face and her smile- it almost brought tears to his eyes but Nikolas was really letting go. Carly seemed to have more trouble with that than he did. He reached out and took her hand. "You are the best- we both adore you. Courtney did too"

"Ok, present time" Carly said a moment later. She reached forward and was about to grab a present when another set of hands reached for the same present. Carly looked up and saw Robin.

"Hello" Carly greeted her coolly. "Here to be a downer? Or are you here to warn Nikolas about me again? Let me guess- you are here to reveal someone's paternity? Really Robin- you should have a recurring role on Maury"

Nikolas stepped forward and tried to stop the altercation before it started. "Ladies- this isn't the time" he said but it fell on deaf ears.

Robin crossed her arms, "Have you heard from Jax?" she asked sweetly.

Carly paled but didn't respond. Nikolas knew she had not heard from Jax- not in years but he also knew Carly still carried a torch and believed Jax would come back.

"Oh guess not" Robin replied. "Well- I have. Sort of- Brenda called. They are getting married"

Carly dropped the gift and stepped back. She opened her mouth to retort but nothing came out. Instead she glared at Robin and stomped away. Robin watched with a self-satisfied smirk as Carly fled the room.

"You felt that necessary?" Nikolas asked her.

Robin turned and looked at Nikolas- shock written on delicate features. "She started it" Robin pointed out.

"No" Nikolas argued. "This battle started alone time ago" Nikolas sighed, "Look Robin- I know sometimes Carly makes comments and it seems like she is being combative just for the sake of being combative but she's not. Carly is afraid that you are going to always be one step behind her ruining all aspects of her life. And instead of walking away or setting the record straight you give her more reasons to justify her anger." Nikolas shook his head, "Would it kill you to be the bigger person? Would it have killed you to let her comments roll of your back on my son's birthday. Carly means the world to him- she means the world to both of us"

Robin didn't reply she just shook her head and walked away. Nikolas looked over and saw that John was playing happily with Michael and Morgan- then he followed Carly. He found her sitting in John's bedroom and she was crying.

"Carly-" he said gently. "Are you ok?"

Carly sat up quickly and turned away. "I am fine" she told him. Her voice was husky and full of emotion.

"Don't let Robin get to you" Nikolas said. He came into the room and kneeled beside her.

"This isn't about Robin" Carly replied. She faced Nikolas and his heart broke when he saw her make up was smeared down her face and fresh tears gathering in her eyes. "This is about me"

"What about you?" Nikolas asked. He took out a handkerchief and wiped away some of the dark make up and damp spots on her cheeks.

Carly let out a sob. "Why can't I hold on to any man?" she asked. "Jason, Sonny, Lorenzo and Jax" she ticked them off on her fingers.

Nikolas pulled back and tried to think of the best way to reply. "First of all" he started. "Jason is a great example of one of the many men who don't understand you" Carly opened her mouth to argue. "No" he said, "Let me finish. Jason pretends to understand you but he doesn't. Jason judges you just like everyone else does. So- in my humble opinion it isn't you who can't hold to a man. Men can't stay because they can't hold you down and that is what they really want to contain and control you. You are so much more than that" Nikolas paused, "And Jax is just a playboy"

Carly was silent for a few moments she seemed to processing his words. Finally she smiled at him. "Thanks Nik" she whispered.

"Glad to be of service" he said. He reached out and took Carly's hand. "Ok- ready to watch John open his gifts?"

Carly nodded and let Nikolas lead her out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

"I have an announcement," Carly said. "A life altering decision has been made and I want to say it aloud so that my life can begin now."

Nikolas looked up from his cup of coffee and smiled. This was so Carly. She always got excited about what she considered a big life change but with her a big life change could mean buying anything from a new house to a new pair of shoes. "Ok- announce away," he teased.

Carly cleared her throat. "I have decided to get back into the dating world again," she told him.

Nikolas was shocked. This really was big. It took him a minute to answer. "I am happy for you" He replied.

Carly nodded, "Thanks- glad to hear you say that because you should get back out there too"

Nikolas shook his head, "No Carly- I am not ready" Nikolas told her.

Carly crossed her arms and gave him a stern look. "Come on Nicky" she said. "You haven't been out on date since…"Carly trailed off. "When was your last date? Before Courtney died?"

Nikolas tried to think back and realized that was true- excluding the 'dates' he and Carly have gone on. He shrugged, "I don't know. Dating isn't the most important thing. My son is my priority"

Carly snorted, "Yeah- I have used that one too" she told him. "Look Nicky- you are one of the most eligible bachelors in the city" she paused, "In the state." she paused again, "Ok- in the world and to be honest with you it's really selfish of you not to date. I mean- you are a waste of a bachelor. I am offended"

Nikolas chuckled, "Carly- do you remember the conversation we had about boundaries?" he asked.

Carly shrugged, "Not really." Then she continued on with her argument. "Nik-it isn't good for John if you are secluded"

"I am secluded" Nikolas argued. "I see my brother, Elizabeth, you and the boys-"

"Nikolas- that is different than dating and you know what I meant" Carly interrupted.

"So" Nikolas said changing the subject. "Did you have someone specific in mind for a date?"

"Yes" Carly answered. "I am going out with Patrick Drake"

"He is dating Robin" Nikolas reminded her.

"No-they broke up again" Carly assured him.

"But they will get back together. They always do" Nikolas told her.

"Hence the appeal" Carly answered.

Nikolas looked bewildered. "I don't understand"

Carly sighed, "Ok- let me break this down for you. Patrick is a safe guy. He is my transition. This is a way for me to start dating again but not to worry about the pressure of commitment and relationships"

Nikolas didn't know hoe to respond, "Sounds like you know what you are doing" Nikolas replied.

"I do" Carly assured him. "My date is Friday. I will let you know how it goes"

Nikolas couldn't wait to see this disaster.

"How did your date go?" Nikolas asked the next Saturday.

"Robin called 400 times and it was a real mood killer" Carly complained.

"Too bad" Nikolas responded. "You know Carly it may take several horrible dates before you can have a successful one or get intimate with someone"

"Oh- we slept together" Carly replied.

Nikolas couldn't believe what she was saying. "What- but you said-"

"I said it was a mood killer but I don't mood to get some" Carly informed him.

Nikolas couldn't explain the feeling he had in his chest. It was burning- like rage? Why would he be angry about Carly sleeping with Patrick Drake? He shrugged it off- maybe he just wanted to be the one out there and experiencing life again. "You know Carly, maybe you were right. I am not going to actively pursue dating but I am not going to run from it either."

"Good for you" Carly cheered. "Any clue who?"

"Did I not just say I am not going to actively pursue it?" Nikolas asked.

Carly shrugged and then s he went back to reading the newspaper and drinking her coffee silently. Nikolas watched her wondering if she was going to see Patrick Drake again.


	5. Chapter 5

Nikolas walked into Kelley's. "Hi" Mike greeted him brightly. "How are you?"

"I am good Mike" Nikolas advised, "And you?"

Mike shrugged, "Been better- been worse. How is John?"

"He's good" Nikolas answered. "Can I get two cups of coffee to go, please?"

Mike nodded and turned to get it. Nikolas took a seat and felt someone hovering over him.

"Hi" someone said softly.

Nikolas turned around and saw Maxie Jones smiling at him. "Hi" he replied. "How are you?"

Maxie grinned shyly. "I am good. I am really good. How are you? How is John?"

"We are great" Nikolas told her. Maxie shifted her weight from one foot to another and brushed a piece of blonde hair off her face. Nikolas couldn't help but notice how pretty her hair looked when the sun caught it just right. _Kind of like Carly. Her hair looks like a halo in the summer time - _he thought but quickly pushed that thought away. He smiled at Maxie. She really was attractive and she had grown up a lot in the last three years. He remembered his conversation with Carly about dating. It was time.

Mike brought Nikolas his coffee and Nikolas paid him. "Well- I guess I will see you around?" Maxie said and turned to leave.

"Wait- Maxie" Nikolas called.

She turned around and looked at him questioningly.

"I was wondering-"Nikolas paused. "Would you like to go to dinner sometime?"

Maxie seemed shocked but thrilled, 'Yeah- that would be great"

"Tomorrow night at 7:00?" he asked.

Maxie nodded, "I will see you then" she replied and turned away.

Nikolas grinned as he followed her out the door of Kelley's. _Now- that wasn't hard _Nikolas thought. He was quiet proud of himself.

Nikolas handed Carly he coffee and sat down across from here. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"What's up Nicky?" Carly asked. "You look like you ate a canary"

Nikolas tried to look non-chalant. "What do you mean?" Carly gave him a look and he started laughing, "Ok. Ok." He relented. "I have a date?"

Carly paled, "A what?"

Nikolas grinned, " A date" he repeated.

Carly adjusted herself in the seat and looked away. "Good for you" Carly snapped.

Carly's demeanor took Nikolas aback. He sat quietly for a moment watching her sip her coffee and scowl. "Wait. I am so confused. You wanted me to date" Nikolas reminded her.

"Right. So have fun," Carly told him. Without another word she gathered her things and left him sitting there staring after her.

Carly stomped into her house and threw her stuff down. She paced for a few minutes trying to make sense of the clutter in her brain. She didn't want Nikolas to date. She remembered telling him that but now she wasn't so sure how she felt.

Carly sat down on the couch and blinked the tears back. No one she knew of was good enough for him. Why would he settle?

She was just about to call Nikolas and apologize when there was a knock on the door. Carly looked at the cell phone trying to decide what to do and finally she realized whoever was there wasn't going away. She threw the door open and there stood Jason.

"Long time no see" Carly greeted her friend. She gave him a hug and motioned for him to come inside. Jason sat down on the couch and looked around.

"Where are the boys?" he asked.

"Michael is at a friends studying and Morgan is with Leticia at the park," Carly advised. She sat down beside him. "What's up?"

"I came by to apologize for the last few weeks" Jason started. "I was wrong to accuse you of trying to make Sonny and Emily jealous."

Carly opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out. Instead she started to cry. "No you weren't Jase"

Jason looked confused by her tears. "Wait- you were trying to make them jealous?" he asked.

"No" Carly snapped, "Nikolas- I went out with Patrick Drake to make Nikolas jealous."

"What?" Jason asked. "Nikolas- you have a thing for Nikolas?"

"No" Carly shouted. "I am in love with him but he didn't even care. Instead he went out and found himself a girlfriend"

Jason didn't know what to say so he threw an arm around Carly's shoulder. "Maybe you should tell him how you feel instead of playing games"

Carly pulled away and looked shocked. "How do you not get it? Nikolas is a nice guy- a good guy. He is charming and handsome. He is damn near perfect. I am not sweet like Emily. I am not innately kind like Courtney. I am flawed and far from perfect. For the first time I am afraid. Afraid of being rejected."

Jason just pulled Carly close again. "It will be ok," he whispered into her hair.

Nikolas was sitting at the Metrocourt across form Maxie. She was talking a mile a minute and Nikolas wasn't paying attention. He was trying to figure out what Carly's problem was. He tried to call after the blow up but kept getting her voicemail. He even tried to see her but Leticia kept telling him she was out.

"Nikolas" Maxie said.

"Uh-huh" Nikolas replied.

Maxie shook her head, "You haven't heard a word I said"

"No- I did" he argued but then laughed. "I am sorry Maxie. Tonight isn't a good night for me. I have a lot on my mind"

"I understand" Maxie said softly.

For a moment neither said anything. Nikolas was about to put Carly from his mind when he saw Patrick Drake sitting at the bar with a nurse from GH. Nikolas felt angry. This sis why Carly was so upset about Nikolas dating. Patrick had broken her heart.

"Excuse me Maxie" Nikolas said. "I will be right back" He stood up and headed for the bar. Patrick saw him coming and stood to meet him.

"Nikolas" he greeted with the nod of his head.

"You make me sick" Nikolas said.

Patrick chuckled. "Let me guess- Carly?"

"Yes" Nikolas said. "You broke her heart"

Patrick started to laugh a little harder. "I doubt that"

"Why?" Nikolas asked. "Because Carly is strong? Let me tell you Patrick she can have her heart broken like anyone else maybe even more so. She is vulnerable and trusting. I can't believe you would do that to her"

Patrick leaned forward. "Cassadine, I am not the one breaking her heart. That would be you"

Nikolas was confused by that, "What?"

"Figure it out" Patrick told him. He turned back and went to the bar. Nikolas stood there watching for a moment unsure of what to think.


	6. Chapter 6

The evening was terrible. After his talk with Patrick Nikolas was even more distracted. Finally he realized how unfair he was being and took her home early.

On his way home he tried to call Carly and once again got her voicemail. This time he just hung up. She wasn't going to call him back and he had to accept that. Maybe she would never talk to him again. The thought made him feel a little bit ill.

Once he was back at home he took a walk trying to clear his mind. Was it possible? Could Carly be in love with him? And if she was- what did that mean exactly?

He went back inside without the answers he was looking for. Her went over to his desk and he saw an envelope addressed to him. He opened it and found a letter written by Carly.

_Dear Nikolas,_

_I want to tell you how much the last three years have meant to me. You and little John have really been a lifesaver for me. _

_You have been an amazing friend. You have actually made an effort to understand me and you have been patient. Thank you so much. _

_But I ruined it. I couldn't just leave it at that. I had to make it more. I fell in love Nikolas and it changed things. _

_Maybe one day I can look at you and not see rejection and maybe one day we can be close again. But for now Nikolas-I need to be alone._

_I love you_

_Carly_

Nikolas put the letter down and threw himself into the chair. It was true. Carly loved him. For a minute he processed that. Carly loved him.

"Dad" John called and ran into the room. Nikolas smiled at his son and lifted onto his lap.

"What are you doing awake little man?" Nikolas asked.

"Where is aunt Carly?" John asked. "I haven't seen her in a while"

"Only a couple of days" Nikolas argued. "Why?"

"I miss her" John whined. "I love Aunt Carly"

"Yeah. Me too" Nikolas replied. Then he looked back down at the letter. "Me too. I love Carly too" It hit him quickly. He was in love with Carly and had to do something about it. "Come on Mister you are going to bed" He took John back to bed and tucked him in. He made sure the nanny was there to watch him and then he headed back to town.

When Nikolas got to Carly's he saw the lights were still on which meant she was still awake. He ran to the door and tried to think of what to say. He knocked and prayed he wasn't too late.

Patrick Drake opened the door wearing nothing but a towel. "Hello Nikolas" Patrick greeted him. "How are you?"

Nikolas backed away from the door. All he could see in his head was Carly with Patrick and made him sick. "I-" Nikolas stuttered but no words came out.

"Want me to tell Carly you came by?" Patrick asked with a smirk. "She is in the shower right now"

Nikolas didn't reply he just walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucky poked his brother, "Nikolas, are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah" Nikolas replied dryly. "I am great"

Lucky looked unconvinced. "Talk to me brother."

Nikolas sat back and took a sip of his beer. For a moment he was silent and Lucky watched him carefully. Finally Nikolas spoke. "I fell in love with her"

Lucky looked perplexed like he was trying to complete a complex puzzle and finally it dawned on him. "Carly?" he asked. "Are you serious?"

Nikolas nodded, "Yup but it's too late she has moved on" he replied.

"With who?" Lucky asked.

"Patrick Drake" Nikolas smirked. "Yeah. I now understand your loathing for him Lucky" **(A/N: I don't personally have an issue with Patrick Drake. I love the character. I am not trying to make him the bad guy) **

"I am sorry" Lucky said. "I can't say I get it but I am still sorry"

Nikolas shrugged and motioned for Coleman to bring him another beer.

Coleman put the beer down in front of him and looked at him quizzically. "Women troubles?" he asked.

Nikolas snorted, "Like you wouldn't believe" Nikolas mumbled.

"Let me guess" Coleman asked with a chuckle. "The lovely Carly got you down?"

Nikolas didn't answer he just kept staring into space.

"She was in here last night" Coleman went on.

"With Patrick Drake?" Nikolas snarled.

"No- alone" Coleman replied. "Getting drunk and whining about you"

Nikolas didn't know how to respond, so he didn't. Instead he paid the tab for both himself and Lucky. Then he left.

He pulled up at Carly's and again the lights were on. This time he walked to the door slowly- scared of what he might find. He knocked lightly and held hid breath. A moment later the door opened and their stood Carly in her pajamas.

"What?" she asked.

"I love you" Nikolas told her. "I think I have loved you all along and I just didn't know it until now. But I do love you. I love your smile. I love your crazy plans. I love you when your shouting and when your crying. I love you" Carly didn't respond sop Nikolas figured his chance was lost. "Ok, goodnight" He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Carly called. She stepped onto the porch. "I love you too"

Nikolas turned around and faced her. He stepped closer and put his hand on her waist- pulling her close. Nikolas leaned forward and kissed Carly. He wondered why it ook him so long to do that. The kiss was explosive and it felt right.

"Want to come in?" Carly asked. "The boys are with Sonny"

Nikolas nodded and let Carly lead him inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Nikolas was straightening his tie when he heard someone in the doorway. He turned around and saw Emily there. "Hi" he greeted her. "Come on in"

Emily walked into the room and shut the door. "Need some help?" she asked motioning to the tie.

"Thanks" Nikolas said.

Emily stepped forward and pulled the tie stralight. "There" he said. "Fixed"

Nikolas nodded and turned to look at his reflection.

"You don't have to do this" Emily said. "You can leave right now"

Nikolas faced her with a smile on his face. "I don't have to do this. I want to do this. Em, please be happy for me"

Emily didn't reply she just looked around. "I don't get it Nikolas" she finally said. "I just don't get it"

"What don't you get?" Nikolas asked.

"Why Carly? Out of all the woman in the world why Carly?" Emily asked.

"Because I love her," Nikolas answered. "Because I understand her. I hope one day you will too"

Emily didn't answer she just looked defeated. Nikolas walked to the door. "Now, if you will excuse me. I have a wedding to get to"

He walked down the corridor and found Lucky. "Ready?" Nikolas asked.

Lucky nodded and together they walked in to the church. Most of the guests were already there. Nikolas had more guest than Carly but all of Nikolas guests looked like they were at a funeral instead of a wedding. He and Lucky took their place at the altar and waited for the music to start.

"I am glad your happy" Lucky said.

Nikolas smiled at his brother. He turned to say something but was interrupted by the music in the background getting louder. Nikolas's eyes traveled to the door of the church. Molly was there with her little flower basket and Alexis guided her up the aisle. Molly was an adorable flower girl- earning many oh's and aww's from the crowd.

Lulu was next in her blue bridesmaid dress. His little sister looked beautiful and she made faces at him as she made her way to the alter. Lulu could always help him relax. She had to know how anxious he was.

Finally after Lulu was in place the wedding march started up and all eyes turned to Carly. She was wearing a beautiful off white wedding dress. It was strapless with beadwork and looked on Carly. Her long blonde hair was curly and loose around her shoulders. Nikolas thought she looked like an angel.

He held his breath and until she was standing with him and then he prepared to take his vows and start his life with Carly.


End file.
